


The New Massage Technique

by leatherandlace



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2015 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Five of Swan Queen Week of Summer 2015 is here! Prompt: Regina and Emma are best friends that fall in love. Emma  is summoned to Regina's house for a much needed neck massage (a common occurrence), and things get a little saucy. Slightly NSFW. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Massage Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Another day of Swan Queen Week is here, and so am I! Because our favorite couple is already considered "beloved besties", I decided to place this story where they are now in canon, except no Dark Swan. 
> 
> My apologies for any grammatical errors, and I hope you enjoy! Please leave Kudos and/or comment below!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat

“Emma, will you come over and give me one of your infamous neck rubs?”

“I’ll be right over.”

———

Regina sighed with relief at the much needed contact of Emma’s strong hands on her neck. She had been hunched over her desk all day, sitting through meetings with what seemed like every person in Storybrooke. Apparently, Maleficent and Lily caused a lot of damage when it came to Mal’s mentoring as a dragon. They destroyed buildings, angered dwarves, damaged the forest, and basically created a nightmare for the mayor. Leroy had even come in and complained that Happy had property damage, and wasn’t so Happy anymore. “He doesn’t want to go out for drinks,” was his complaint, and Regina had kicked him out of her office. 

Overall, it was a horribly long day.

So when Regina got home, she was looking forward to seeing Henry, one of the only people who could cheer up. But instead, he was sleeping over Nicolas Zimmer’s house, leaving her to kiss him on the cheek goodbye and sit by herself in her empty, echoing mansion. 

She resolved to call the savior. She had a stiff neck, anyway.

Ever since the beginning of their friendship, Emma always wanted to help Regina in whatever way she could, whether it be punching Leroy in the face whenever he made a drunken, inappropriate joke about a revealing pencil skirt, or giving the mayor a neck rub at the end of a long day.

It had become apparent to Regina that Emma had what seemed like magic hands when it came to massaging after one night when she randomly came up behind her and started rubbing her neck. Her strong fingers soothed out the knots in Regina’s neck, and after a couple minutes of sitting in pleasurable silence, Emma retired from the massage and laughed at the brunette’s appalled face.

Ever since then, Emma had made it her personal mission to be the only one giving Regina a massage, and good ones at that. Regina would call her up at least weekly, and Emma would come over and sit behind her on the couch, rubbing the woman’s neck and sometimes back. She often joked that Regina should get a massage table they did this so often.

The blonde played it off as just being a good friend, but secretly she liked doing it, rubbing her hands on Regina’s neck, watching the brunette react to where her hands were. 

And Regina also played it off as friendliness, but really she just loved having Emma’s hands on her.

So here they were, once again.

Regina was sitting cross legged on her couch, and Emma was siting behind her, her hands rubbing and squeezing the skin near Regina’s neck. She pressed her palms down to the top of her spine, then traveled them down to her shoulders, rubbing hard and lightly scratching the skin, something she knew Regina liked.

The scratches elicited a light moan from Regina, and a shiver traveled through the sheriff. “Do you want a back rub, too?” Emma whispered into the mayor’s ear, her voice surprisingly husky. Regina nodded, scooting forward a bit so Emma could have more access.

“It’ll feel better if you take your shirt off.” Emma blushed. The woman looked behind her shoulder to see the bashful sheriff, and she laughed.

“Alright then.” She took her blazer off, leaving a crimson blouse to slowly unbutton, then pull off in possibly the most sexy maneuver Emma had ever seen in her entire life. Of course Regina had a black, lacy bra underneath, cause why wouldn’t she? It’s not like the mayor owned anything other than a freaking millionaires wardrobe, and Emma had stupid cotton underwear on. God.

Emma motioned for Regina to lay down on the couch, and then asked, “Is it alright if i sit on top of you? It’ll make it better, and I promise I’m not that heavy.” Regina again nodded, so the blonde sat on top of her lower back.

They had never been this close before, not even when Emma was giving her a massage. From this point Emma could see Regina’s entire back. She saw the smooth expanse of skin, her shoulder blades jutting out of the tan skin, the small of her back, the way her back curved, and the bra strap going across the middle, the one strip of clothe keeping Regina from being completely bare. 

Emma started at the shoulder blades, rubbing downward and pressing the heels of her palms to the middle of the shoulders. She pressed her fingers together, making short circles downwards. 

“God, Emma, that feels so good.” Regina’s muffled voice thanked her, and she laughed quietly. She applied pressure all down her back, scratching and squeezing. Regina let out a light moan or too when Emma hit a stiff muscle, and Emma was starting to feel a bit turned on.

A few minutes later, Regina shifted her head to the side. “Unclasp my bra so you can get the middle of back.” Emma froze for a second, then nodded her head and slowly undid the black bra, the two sides flinging to the edges of her back.

Huh, she’d never thought she would take of Regina effing Mills’ bra.

This turn of events sent a wave of lust through both Regina and Emma, and every touch sent a shock in between their thighs.

Emma then decided to do something she’d never thought she’d do.

She leaned forward and kissed Regina’s neck, right under her ear lobe. Regina’s breath hitched, and she sat in stunned and excited silence as Emma peppered kisses downward, onto her back, and then back up again. Finally, she turned Regina’s head to look at hers, and she locked lips with the woman. Their mouths moved in sync, sensually. All of a sudden, Regina pulled back, looking at her with dark, lustful eyes.

“I do love this new massage technique of yours.” Regina drawled, turning around and pulling Emma closer.

And as they were locked in another bruising kiss, Emma thanked the Gods for ever massage class she ever took.


End file.
